


I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me

by toffiendfee



Category: Initial D
Genre: Angst, Animal Traits, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Predator/Prey, i guess this can be read as literal or metaphorical but probably just don't read too much into it, someone has to write that weird psychological stuff and that someone is definitely me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toffiendfee/pseuds/toffiendfee
Summary: "That was why one day, when the bird spread his wings and left his nest, Keisuke jumped, as high as he could, to pluck him from the air.He had grown tired of watching from afar."





	I'm telling you that you'll be safe with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was sort of inspired by I Know I'm A Wolf by Young Heretics, so for those who know that song: You know how this ends. So do those who looked at the tags.

"Hey little birdie, what's wrong?"

He chuckles quietly into the cool, damp air. It was almost cute how the little one pretended not to hear him.

"I brought you food. It's sunflower seeds this time, you like those, don't you?"

No reaction. Keisuke chuckles again.

"I don't get how you can live off those."

It must have been funny, he muses, if anyone had spotted him picking the seeds. A tiger frolicking in the sunflower fields and collecting seeds, what did _that_ look like?

Ah, but birds didn't eat meat. This one doesn't, at least. It would be easier if he did, but Keisuke had watched him and never seen him eat any meat. Funny to think that he would normally be prey to tigers like Keisuke.

"But I won't eat you, of course," he says aloud.

He gets not even a twitch as an answer.

Maybe the bird misses flying, Keisuke muses. He had watched him fly day after day, his lithe form soaring through the air, just out of reach. Every morning, Keisuke would hide and watch him peek out of his nest, then spread his beautiful white wings and fly away. Keisuke sort of doubted that he could fly anymore. The little one's wings were badly ruffled, feathers bent and plucked out and the formerly pristine white soiled with dirt. He didn't preen them anymore like he used to, like Keisuke had seen him do so often.

_It's probably for the best_, Keisuke thinks. _He_ didn't have wings, after all, so he couldn't follow him.

That was why one day, when the bird spread his wings and left his nest, Keisuke jumped, as high as he could, to pluck him from the air. He had grown tired of watching from afar. Birds were very pretty, he had always thought that, but he had never gotten a grasp on one that lived in the trees. They were always gone so fast when he approached. This time, he put some more work into it. He had been watching this specific bird for a long time. He didn't even know why, either, but it definitely wasn't because he was hungry. Maybe it had been the challenge, initially, until he became fascinated with the way the light shimmered on those white feathers or with the graceful movements in flight...

But at last, he could see him up close, and he was even more beautiful than from afar. Keisuke had carried him away to his cave where he could take care of him. He always wanted someone to share this space with.

"You know, I'm glad you're here with me," he says and feels his face heat up a bit. How embarrassing to admit that out loud! "Don't tell anyone I said that! Especially not my brother," he adds hastily. Ryousuke sometimes comes to visit, and he would never let him hear the end of it.

The bird doesn't answer, so Keisuke trusts that he will be quiet when his brother visits, too. He's very quiet in general. Keisuke never heard him sing, so he probably is no songbird, although that would have been nice. He would also like it if he said something sometimes, though. They have a lot to tell each other. Keisuke would love to hear what it's like to fly, but well, the little birdie is just very shy. He didn't even tell him his name when he asked!

"I really want to know what to call you." Again, no answer. Keisuke sighs. 'Little birdie' it is, then. "Well, I'll be going. I need to hunt for myself. I promise I'll be back soon, yeah?"

With that, he turns around and walks towards the sunlight at the entrance of the cave.

The bird stays silent. He can't talk anymore, just like he can't fly anymore. In fact, he will never do either of those things again. His eyes stare lifelessly into the darkness of the cave.

One has to wonder whether he, if his neck weren't broken, would wish to have a different grave.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure I wrote this because tomorrow I will have to speak publicly and freely in front of a lot of people I don't know and I'm panicking a bit. When I'm nervous like this, the weirder fanfictions happen. Wish me luck, okay? ^^"


End file.
